Units
This section will explain the basics about units you can build in game. Infrantry-Radiant These units are built in Barracks and are effective against cavarly.They are first line of any armies defense.Radiants units are better in defense than Dire units. Footman These units are basic starter units.They have equally good attack and defense but are weaker than some more specialised units. Shieldguard These units are great at defending.They have low attack but high defense. Berserker Berserkers are specialised in attacking and destroying.In great numbers they can overwhelm any opponent. Treant These units are special Radiant infrantry unit which are good in attacking and defending but are much more expensive than Berserkers or Shieldguards. Cavarly-Radiant Cavarly units are build in Stable and they are effective against archers.If there is no infrantry units to stop them,archers are history. Horseman These units have heavy,large shields and are good at defending. Paladin These units are well trained and have equally good attack and defense. Black Panter Animals were always used in war.This war is no different than any other.Panters are quick and agile and can make short work of any archers.They lack armor but are effective in attack. Armored Lizard Big,strong,armored.That is definition of Armored lizards,they will charge in battle and trample anyone who get's in their way.These units have great attack and defense but are expensive. Archers-Radiant These ranged units can rain havoc amongst enemy soldiers.Entire battlefield is within their range.They are build in Archery range. Marksman These higly trained archers can shot across entire battlefield and are good in raining arrows on enemys,altrough they are not always very precise. Javelin These units have smaller range but are great at deffending city walls and taking out monsters. Mounted archers Archers on horses were always higly regarded because of they ability to hit anything while riding horse in full galop.These units are great in attacking but need a long time to train. Green dragon Dragons are ultimative ranged units withdevastating atacks.They have high attack power and corrosive breath,and their scales provide natural armor.Only problem is that they will not obey common soldier.Only a skilled and respected leader can command these units. Siege units-radiant These units are good at taking down enemy building and defenses.They are build in Workshop. Trebuchet When these machines set up they can devastate any city within hours.However if they are left ungarded they will fall very easly. Ram Excelent in opening any doors.They can take lot of damage and are needed for any army that wants to enter enemy city. Infrantry-Dire These units are built in Barracks and are effective against cavarly.They are first line of any armies defense.Dire units are better in attacking than Radiant units. Grunt Grunts are basic soldiers of Dire.They can attack and defend equally good. Stoutshield These grunts use shields to defend against attackers.They are weak in attack but will defend bravely against anyone. Savage Savages are nomadic people who will fight for those who gave them most gold.They are excellent in attacking and do not possess almost any armor or shields. Cave Troll Cave trolls are special Dire unit.They are good at attacking and deffending.They have big club and thick skin. Cavarly-Dire Cavarly units are build in Stable and they are effective against archers.If there is no infrantry units to stop them,archers are history. Shield bearer These units have heavy,large shields and are good at defending. Raider These units are well trained in attacking and defending. Black wolf Black wolfs are counterpart of Radiants panters.They have strong attack but are not armored. Centaur These savages enjoy in killing other creatures and are excelent in attacink as well as in defending.They are ultimate Dire cavarly but are very expensive. Archers-Dire These ranged units can rain havoc amongst enemy soldiers.Entire battlefield is within their range.They are build in Archery range. Archer These simple units shot wodden arrows on enemys.In large number they pose serious threat.If upgraded with flaming arrows nothing is safe. Skirmisher These units have spears they trow at enemys. Mounted archers Archers on horses were always higly regarded because of they ability to hit anything while riding horse in full galop.These units are great in attacking and defending but need a long time to train. Fire Dragons These mighty beast can shoot fire balls across whole battlefield.They have great attack power and their natural scales provide them with armor.Only problem is that they will not obey common soldier.Only a skilled and respected leader can command these units. Siege units-Dire These units are good at taking down enemy building and defenses.They are build in Workshop. Onager When these machines get near settlements they can devastate any city within hours.However if they are left ungarded they will fall very easily. Ram Excelent in opening any doors.They can take lot of damage and are needed for any army that wants to enter enemy city.